Digimon Tamers: A Legend Speaks
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: A short introspective fic in which The Legendary Tamer Ryo Akiyama speaks about his digimon Cyberdramon, D-Reaper and perhaps even Ruki.


A/N: For some reason the original story was deleted and the file was erased from my computer. Don't you just love technology? So here it is again, rewritten and reposted. Thanks J-chan for telling me about it! I wrote this after seeing only up to episode 39, so I hope I captured him correctly. Enjoy! 

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai_

A Legend Speaks 

**By Frozen Phoenix**

The Legendary Tamer. I've heard that phrase so many times and it still surprises me. Two years ago I won the Digimon Card Game Tournament and have spent the last ten months within a place called the Digital World, which is separated from the Real World and populated by creatures called Digimon. But surely such feats don't warrant such a title. 

My name is Ryo Akiyama. And as I mentioned before, I've been living in the Digital World for ten months. But I haven't been here by myself. A lone human would never be able to survive there on their own. I've been living with my Perfect digimon called Cyberdramon. 

Cyberdramon is about the size of an adult human and has razor sharp claws and tattered red wings. He's clad in black armor up to his head, where a silver mask obscures the top part of his face. His attacks are Erase Claw and Cyber Nail and believe me; you wouldn't want to be one the receiving end of either of these powerful attacks.

But it isn't merely his appearance that or the fact that he's reached the level of Perfection that makes Cyberdramon so intimidating. Once he begins fighting, he develops a bloodlust that can't be sated until he finds a new enemy to fight and destroy. And when he becomes like that he almost completely ignores me. Sometimes I even have to use an energy whip, not to hurt him, but to get his attention. 

Unlike the other Tamers I've met, I can't bring Cyberdramon home with me to the Real World. He's simply too powerful and when he gets into one of his rages; he could injure innocent people, even though he wouldn't mean to do so. 

I know that the impression I've given about Cyberdramon is that of a bloodthirsty monster, but that just isn't true. He may not be the ideal conversationalist, be he is a good friend most of the time. Whenever we stayed in a castle with a decapitating Knightmon who roamed the halls, Cyberdramon would always protect me while I slept. And when a fellow Tamer Ruki Makino went down into a gorge to fight a monstrous enemy, he flew me down into the cavern to help her. 

As I've said Cyberdramon is not perfect, but despite popular opinion, neither am I. I think the illusion of perfection comes from my being in the Digital World for so long. It's given me more experience than most Tamers and has definitely made me very confident. When I first met the comedic Tamers Hirokazu and Kenta, they spoke of me as if I could do no wrong. 

But unfortunately, not everyone shared their positive opinions of me. Remember Ruki Makino? Well she was coincidentally was the final person that I defeated at the tournament. She was only eight years old, but she really made me work for the win. I think that part of the reason she dislikes me is because she can't stand the fact that someone beat her. She and Renamon had even left Hirokazu, Kenta and I, just to get away from me. 

Ruki has always been stubborn and determined. She's also a real spitfire and independent. Of course when she saw me again, she told me that I hadn't changed and that I was "as annoying as usual." And this is when I was trying to be nice too!

But I can't worry about whether Ruki likes me or hates me right now. The Tamers and I are involved in a dangerous battle with one of the deadliest things ever created. Its name is D-Reaper. It was originally a computer program created to delete artificial intelligence, but somehow it's become so powerful that it can delete anything in its path. 

Cyberdramon and I found out about it when we went in search of the Ultimate Sovereign digimon Baihumon. Baihumon had fought D-Reaper and was completely exhausted, afterwards. Its power seems almost limitless. 

I used Slashed the Avenging Knight Card, which gave Cyberdramon two lances that helped him to cause a rockslide to trap D-Reaper and Ruki and Renamon Matrix Evolved to the Ultimate digimon Sakuyamon and used her power to try and destroy D-Reaper. But our efforts were both ineffective.  

D-Reaper freed itself from the chasm and now it's after us. Nothing, not even the Sovereigns can stop it and if it continues on its path of destruction, it will completely annihilate the Digital World. The other Tamers are trying to get home, but D-Reaper is intent upon destroying all of us. I plan on doing everything I can to make sure that that doesn't happen. Besides, what kind of Legendary Tamer would I be if I didn't?

**The End **


End file.
